I Would Runaway With You
by CryingYourName
Summary: When Bella convinces Jacob to runaway with her, during New Moon, things happen for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

As Bella Swan stared into Jacob Black's eyes, all she saw was pain and fear. She leaned her head against his and whispered, "I hate this. " Her hands worked its way into his soft ebony hair, feeling how soft but short it was. "I hate what they've done to you." Jacob couldn't make his way to look in her eyes much longer. He broke away their eye contact, and turned his head to her hand. It was then, that he saw the bite mark on Bella's arm. It seemed like teeth had dived into her flesh, only leaving its mark. His arm grabbed her arm, quickly and looked at it. He felt his anger rising as he stared. Bella quickly placed her free hand over the mark, and took in a sharp breath. He looked up to her, while she looked back at him waiting for his reaction. He then quickly said "I mean the killer part is you already know!"

Jacob took a deep breath and then said "Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?"

"The story….the story about the cold ones."

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember."

He turned and walked to her dresser that held their childhood photos and memories.

Bella looked at him and then said "There's gotta be something…that you can do…"

"No. I'm in it for life."

"Or maybe you should just get outta here for a while. Just leave. Just you and me."

Jacob looked at her brunette, and replied, "You do that?

"I would do it for you."

"It's not something I can just run away from, Bella, but I would….runaway with you. If I could."

Bella looked at him and said "Jacob, please. You're not like them. We _can_ runaway together. Just you and me."

Jacob thought for a second and then looked at Bella. She was serious, about running away together. He thought, for a while and then looked at her. "But, how? I mean, your life is here…with Charlie." Bella looked at him, and said "Charlie would be just fine. Jacob, I would do anything for you." Jacob whispered, "You sure?" Bella nodded and said "Positive." Jacob sighed, and said "Alright. I'll come back tomorrow night, so we can go. But what about money?" Bella looked to the ground and then replied, "When the Cullens left, they left me with some money…" Jacob threw a breath and whispered…"Just please think about what I told you tonight." He looked at the window and said "I have to go…come here." He drew Bella into a hug, and whispered into her ear. "Just please, think about what I told you. It would make things so much easier."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I looked into the night sky, just as Jacob was running into the woods. I couldn't believe I was running away with him, tomorrow night. I sighed and sat on my bed, thinking. I thought about how he hugged me, I felt so safe and secure. When _he_ hugged me, I only felt coldness. _He_ always made sure to be careful, whether it was kissing or hugging. It _always_ had to be gentle. I smiled when I first kissed _him_. It brought back so many memories that I tried to forget with Jacob. When I hugged Jacob, I felt his warmth and how perfectly we fit into each other's arms. It was like we were created just to fit into each other's arms. Without any hesitation, I started making a mental list of what to bring. Charlie was working late at the station tomorrow night, so I would leave a note explaining my disappearance. I fell back to the bed, and closed my eyes, envisioning Jacob and I living together. I also remembered when we were at the movie theater.

**Flashback**

I was sitting between Mike and Jake, watching the movie. As I looked down, I saw their hands on the arm rest, where only a small amount of space was left for my hand, to fit into their hands. I sighed silently, my hands stayed in my lap the whole time. Before I knew it, Mike stood up and spoke "Okay…um..I think I'm going to throw up." As Mike rushed into the bathroom, Jacob scoffed and said "What a marshmallow. You need someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." I laughed and replied "Yeah. I'll keep my eye open for that." I noticed Jacob kept constantly looking at the ground. I began again "I feel bad, he probably has the flu…" I stopped in mid-sentence, and then saw that Jacob had laced his hands into mine. "Going around…" I panicked for a second, before I broke away our intimate contact. Jacob looked like he was in rage, as he didn't look at me and stared far into the distance. He then turned around and said "What? I can't hold your hand?" I looked at him. "Of course you can. I just think…you know…it means something a whole different to you. So…" I started into his eyes, and all I could see was rejection and humiliation.

**Flashback **

After that night, Jacob had been avoiding me. Now, I got it. I sighed into my stupidity, and began to when Jacob and I first walked on the beach, at La Push. He told me that his tribe was supposedly descendants from wolves. Now I realized it, Jacob had more range and he became hotter (No pun intended). I then heard the sound of the front door, opening and closing. Well, looks like Charlie just came home. There were some soft and then noisy footsteps, as it shifted into the living room, kitchen, the stairs, and finally coming into my room. I quickly turned the opposite way from the door, and pretended I fell asleep. Charlie had come in and looked at me. He tucked me in and then kissed me on the head, as he turned off the lights. Charlie really needed someone to take care of him, and I knew that person wasn't me. I turned to face the ceiling, as I heard the door closing. Maybe I should just stay? But then Jacob would get upset. I knew I couldn't let him down. I told him that I would run away with him, and I intended to keep my promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my version, Leah already has phased and every one of them imprinted.**

**Jacob's POV**

It was a few minutes after I left Bella's as I began to think. Bella did prove a point to me; _maybe_ I _can_ run away from it. I did begin to think about the small details. What about Billy and Charlie? Who would care for Billy? Emily….she was too busy becoming the mom of the pack. After I phased back, I ran to a tree to put on some pants. As I walked back to the reservation, everything seemed more real than it was possibly will. Billy and Charlie had each other; Bella and I had each other. I then heard the howl from Sam, and I again phased, trying the pants around my left leg. As I ran, I could hear Paul and Embry's thoughts.

_Jacob, where were you? Sam is getting pissed._ Embry thought.

_Jacob! Report back at Emily's place. Sam is not happy._ Paul thought, with his commander voice.

I thought back '_Yeah, yeah. I'm going._' Running to Emily's place, I saw that every one of the pack including my father was there. Whenever my father was at these events that included me, it wasn't a good thing. I phased back, behind a tree and changed again. I hated when I have to keep putting on pants. God! Maybe I should just wear a skirt…Leah has it much easier. I shuttered and then made my way into Emily's house. Sam gave me a death glare, as I walked in. Everyone fell quiet and felt the tension between Sam and I. Sam stood up and said "I told you not to say anything to Bella!" I glared at him and then said "I didn't!" Some of the elders gave me disapproving looks, which one of them was my own father. I did follow Sam's gag order, and didn't say anything to Bella about the secret. I just told her to think about what I told her on La Push Beach. My father sighed and…

Billy Black looked to his son, and pushed his wheelchair towards him. He sighed and let the hat hid his eyes. He spoke softly, "Jacob, you must stay away from this girl. You know about her and those filthy bloodsuckers!" Jacob just stared at his father, before he sat on the couch. He placed his head into his hands, and sighed. "You all have imprinted, except me." Everyone started to comfort Jacob and all he felt was pity.

**Jacob's POV**

I broke away from their touch, and walked out of Emily's house. I decided to start packing quickly, phasing into my wolf form, I ran to my home and then started packing. In 2 hours, I had all of my things in a suitcase. It wasn't much, but it'll do. I ran and ran, away from La Push as I heard my father's truck approaching the driveway. I wrote him a letter, before I left;

_Dad. I'm sorry. Please don't come looking for me. I'll come back, when I'm ready._

_Love, Jacob._

I reached Bella's house and slowly threw pebbles at her bedroom window. When I heard the window slide up, she said "Hold up! Meet me by the front door." I nodded and walked to the front door. A few moments, and Bella came out. Holding a few suitcases and her _Jansport_ bag.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah…Bella, listen. You don't have to do this."

She looked at me in the eyes, and said "Jacob. I promised you this, and I'm sticking to it." I smiled to her and said "Thank you…" She gave me a small smile, before walking to the truck. We both placed our suitcases in the trunk, before getting into the truck. I sighed, as I gave the place a last look. We planned to travel to New York. Make a new life and hopefully come back again. Over the past 3 days, Bella and I drove. We switched shifts. I take the night and she would take the day. We only stopped at a few diners and public restrooms, before finishing our road trip. When I saw how Bella slept, she looked peaceful as an angel. Her hair would cover the side of her face, as she breathed slowly. Sometimes, I would wrap my arms around her shoulders, to assure her that I was by her side. She sometimes spoke, "Jacob…" or "I hate you…Edward…" It killed me to watch her have some nightmares that she told me about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while since I updated. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Often when I dreamt, it always appeared to be back at the ballet studio in Phoenix. Yet, instead of Edward being the one that saved me...it was Jacob. He smiled at me in my dream and stroked my cheek. His warmth radiating off of his body, gave me a sense of home and security. Waking up, I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw a shell sign with prices. Noticing that we stopped at a gas station, I yawned and smiled when I saw Jacob. He seemed tired, but at the same time content.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you wanna stretch your legs?" Jake had asked me with a tiresome smile. I blushed and nodded, picking my self up from the seat.

"Jake, I'm gonna go get some snacks from the store." He nodded and then continued to fill up the truck with gas. Walking into the store, I looked around the many varieties of junk food. Some country song was playing in the background. My main concern at this second was getting food. Grabbing random bags of chips, soda and even some items to make sandwiches, I made my way to the counter.

The cashier ran my purchase up and bagged them for me.

"Excuse me, can I use the bathroom?" A voice asked behind me.

It sounded musical and smooth.

Bella felt her body tense up and the blood rushing to her cheeks. The person behind her, could smell the fear and intensity of her nervousness. The cashier handed the person behind Bella, the bathroom key. As the person grabbed the key, they swiftly glided their hands along Bella's. The only thing Bella could feel right this second, was a cold and smooth hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Left you at a cliff hanger? Thought it was Edward? Hm...**

* * *

Bella weakly smiled at the cashier before grabbing her purchases. She turned around and quickly left the store. Yet, when she was walking around the store to the truck, she was faced with a pale face, and eyes who were as red as blood. The person had a sly smile, like of the cheshrie cat. Along with that smile, a mane of red fiery hair. "My, my...look at little Swan. Where's your mate?" Bella gasped and spoke, with a puff of air. "

"Victoria!" With hearing that, the red haired girl named Victoria smirked.

"See, you do remember!" Victoria could not help touch Bella's cheek. Using her hands, she grasped Bella's neck and easily pulled her of the ground. "Do you know what an eye for eye means?" With the suffocation and Bella's constant struggling, Victoria's arm started to squeeze Bella's throat.

"BELLA!" A voice came from the distance. With the black spots that clouded Bella's vision, she didn't know if it was an illusion or Jacob saving her. The next thing Bella felt, was her body being dropped to the ground. Gasping for air, Bella quickly held her own throat to tense the air in. She then saw Jacob and Victoria going at it. Jacob had transformed into a werewolf. Biting onto Victoria's arm, he tried to fling it out of her body.

Victoria was surprised at the werewolf in front of her. Yet, it didn't phase her. She punched the werewolf in the nose and smiled as it fell to the ground, whimpering like a little puppy.

"JACOB!" Bella ran to comfort Jake, as he was in pain. Bella stroked his fur and tried to soothe him.

"Hah. You got a vampire and werewolf protecting you. How interesting. Baby Swan, let's make a deal." In a flash of light, Victoria had the shop's cashier in her grasp. With her hand around his neck, and him screaming for release. "You see, I will still kill your dear little Edward. But, you have a decision right now to either save this man or let him die. All you need to do, is -" Without finishing the sentence, Jacob quickly pounced onto Victoria. He bit her neck which caused it to decapitate from her body. "Bella! Quickly, into the car!" Bella ran into the passenger seat and quickly placed on her seat belt. Jacob had shifted back into a human and ran into the driver's side of the car. He turned on the engine and fled the gas station.

"Jacob, what about the cashier?!" Bella asked with a condescending tone.

"I placed him back into the store. He was knocked out, I think he will be fine. Maybe he even might think that he was dreaming."

"What about Victoria?"

"I placed her where no blood sucker will live..." After that sentence, Bella could hear an explosion in the background.

"Jake, we need to head to Chicago..."


End file.
